Ghost Rider
Personal Characteristics Name: Johnathon Blaze. Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Probably in your 30's. Classification: Spirit of Vengeance. Allies: Enemies: Mephisto Summary Ghost Rider is the name of several supernatural comic book antiheroes. The publisher had already used that name for a Western character, who was later nicknamed Ghost Knight. The first Ghost Rider was '' 'Johnny Blaze' , created by designer Mike Ploog and writers Roy Thomas and Gary Friedrich, and first appeared in '' Marvel Spotlight # 05 '' (August 1972). Blaze, to save his stepfather's life, made a pact with "Satan" (who was later revealed to be the demon Mephisto) in exchange for his soul. At night, near evils being committed, or under extreme pressure, Blaze sees his own flesh consumed in infernal fire, leaving him with the appearance of a burning skeleton - eventually Blaze discovers that he has been linked to the demon Zarathos. He drives an equally burning motorcycle. Blaze starred in Ghost Rider magazine from 1972 to 1983. Note, however, that Blaze is still the best-known character by using the Ghost Rider name, title, and title he still uses today. Already in 1990, the third volume of the magazine featured Danny Ketch, created by Howard Mackie and Javier Saltares, as the new Ghost Rider. After he and his sister are chased by a gang of ninjas, Ketch ends up on a motorcycle cursed with the essence of the Spirit of Vengeance and has his body possessed. Blaze also appeared in this magazine volume, but as a supporting character. Following the completion of the volume, which lasted until 1998, Blaze returned to the position of Ghost Rider. During The Essence of Fear crossover in 2011, Nicaraguan Alejandra took over the post of Ghost Rider after a ritual by a man named Adam. This version, which demonstrated several different powers from other versions of the antihero, lasted only a few editions - and at the end of the crossover, Johnny Blaze resumed his powers and the title of Ghost Rider. In March 2014, as part of the Marvel NOW! (Nova Marvel, Brazil), All-New Ghost Rider # 1 magazine features teenager Robbie Reyes as the new character to use the title after being brutally murdered and burned alive. Reyes returns from death thanks to the car he drove, a Dodge Charger that was haunted by the ghost of Eli Morrow. Among the changes, it is noteworthy that this version of the antihero drives a car instead of a motorcycle. Mentality '''Intelligence:' Regular. He is adept at close combat and has learned to use his powers in combat situations. Morality: Chaotic Good Sexual Preference: Objectives: Tastes: Stats Tier: C/4 Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: At Least Mountain (In the fight against Danny it caused an explosion that destroyed a good portion of a mountain [http://hqultimate.com/leitor/hq/Mocker%20Ghost%20V6/29/hqcomicsonline12.jpg) ) Durability: Probably larger ' '''Mountain ' (Survived being crushed by the Hulk, withstood casual strokes from Danny who already had the ability to destroy mountains with bursts of flame).' 'Speed:' reaction and combat '''Hypersonic' (Ma 2931.76408 by this [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan/Ghost_Rider_Speed_Upgrade calculation)) with '' Hypersonic '' 'Movement Speed with your Moto. Lifting Strength: kN (Comparable to Spider-Man). Stamina: Unlimited. The mystical energy that strengthens the biker prevents his body from producing fatigue-causing toxins during physical activity, ensuring him unlimited vigor. Range: Several meters with your current. Weaknesses: It only transforms when an innocent's blood is shed or by an act of extreme willpower. Key: 616 Powers and Abilities Strength, Speed, Durability, & Agility, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Creation of Illusions, [[ Fire Manipulation], Immortality, Regeneration, mental attack / soul proportional to how many sins a person committed with the Look of Penance, Resurrection, Resistance / Immunity to heat, fire, magic based attacks, lava, Reality Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Telepathy and Soul Manipulation, Can create solid objects with infernal fire. Arsenal Standard Equipment: His motorcycle and chain, which he can hone with Hellfire. Feats: * RT 1 *RT 2 Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Look of Penance': The Ghost Rider has the ability to cause pain and suffering to any individual who looks into your eyes. It affects the same with the exact amount of pain the individual has caused to other people. *'Infernal Fire Manipulation': The Ghost Rider has the ability to generate, control and project Hellfire at any time. Infernal Fire is a supernatural flame that burns the soul of an individual. He can use it in many ways, as well as projecting from his mouth, eyes, hands, and even weapons. Note: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters of Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Tier C/4